


Teacher's tummy

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Minor appearances of other Characters - Freeform, New Beginnings, Umino Hours Exchange 2020, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: Iruka enjoys a relaxed day on the beach with some other Konoha shinobi before the new academic year begins, and nothing much really happens.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: New Beginnings - Umino Hours





	Teacher's tummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quirkred](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quirkred).



> This is a gift for Quirkred, I hope you like it!  
> Many thanks to [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira) for beta-reading and helping with some ideas.  
> Written for the Umino Hours Discord server exchange for February 2020 with the theme New Beginnings.  
> [This tumblr post with cute art from tarohearthclean](https://tarohearthclean.tumblr.com/post/176858642443/kakairu-will-forever-hold-a-place-in-my-heart-as) inspired the teacher tummy idea for the fic.

Iruka takes another sip of his fruity drink. 'I should probably do something with this,' he thinks, looking down his chest to where his tummy makes a slight bulge. It's not that he's really worried, but he noticed the direction of Genma's gaze when Iruka removed his shirt to get ready for sun-bathing.

Iruka might have gotten a little relaxed with his training lately. He's not so strict with it now that a couple years have passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and Konoha hasn’t been in immediate danger for a while.

"Peacetime suits you, Iruka," Genma says with a half-smile, as he also strips down to his swimming clothes and sits on his lounger under the coconut trees, by Iruka and the other shinobi. Part of the old gang agreed to enjoy together some down time at the beach in this beautiful day. The summer is about to end, probably they won't get many more sunny warm days like this.

"Perhaps I got a bit too relaxed." 

"Nah, don't sweat it. Enjoy your last days of the Summer break. The new academic year starts next Monday, doesn't it?"

‘As if I needed to be reminded,’ Iruka thinks.

"You know I'm weird, Genma. I'm looking forward to it."

Genma chuckles around his senbon and goes back to his reading.

Yep. Another course. Another class full of little hellions that will add some more grey hairs to his brown ponytail.

This will be the tenth promotion he teaches. The thought makes him feel a little old.

"I can lend you some of my ink summons if you need some extra training to get back into shape, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka's left eyebrow twitches slightly.

"That's very kind of you, Sai, thank you, but it won't be necessary."

Sai shrugs and goes back to his drawing of the beautiful seashore view. He's covered in enough sunscreen to protect his very white skin.

A few meters away, sloshing in the water, Izumo and Kotetsu are playing a match of paddles. They hit the small rubber ball furiously, as if they wanted to disintegrate it, and laugh and banter the whole time.

'They must have made a bet again,' Iruka thinks, amused. Some people don't change with time or misfortune. These two will be together until the end of time.

Half way between Iruka and the sea line, Gai lays stretched under the heavy sun, covered with some greasy ointment that smells like carrots. Iruka looks at him twice. Are Gai's tanned beefy torso and limbs getting a slight orange tinge? No, it must be Iruka's imagination. Iruka wonders how Gai can stand the merciless rays of the sun. He's been sunbathing for almost two hours now, turning around every ten minutes or so. From where Iruka sits, the air over Gai seems to flutter because of the high temperature. But Gai's prone form seems to radiate Determination To Manly Tan. How a person laying still on the sand with closed eyes and a relaxed expression on his face manages to radiate determination, Iruka doesn't know. But Gai sure does.

Kurenai sits on a deck chair in front of the sea, looking at the breaking sea waves, lost in her thoughts. Little Mirai sits on the sand at her feet, totally fascinated by the wobbly sand needles created for her by Shikamaru. She tries to imitate him, without much success, stubbornly grabbing handfuls of sand and piling them. She laughs and claps her chubby hands, delighted with the new game and Shikamaru’s talk.

Raidou lays relaxed on a sunbed, with his head under the shade of a sun umbrella and one arm folded behind his head, talking to Genma. They are probably gossiping, and having a nice time with it. They laugh often.

Two sunbeds away, Tsunade sips a sugary alcohol free drink with plenty of little umbrellas and forest fruits. Now she's been away from the Hokage position for a time she's much less stressed, and she's trying to quit alcohol, or at least she does when Shizune's around. Shizune seems to be taking a nap in her own lounger by her, under a big umbrella. A book on chakra-enhanced surgical techniques rests on her lap, opened by the middle.

Iruka discreetly grabs his drink a little closer to his chest when he sees how Tsunade started looking at it with a bit of an envious expression. He hopes Shizune wakes up soon.

A soft giggle comes from Iruka's right side, where Kakashi sits under the biggest sun umbrella in the whole beach, with thick side fabric extensions sporting the Rokudaime Hokage emblem. Luckily Kakashi's swimming attire doesn't sport the Hokage seal. Kakashi wears a straw hat, with his unruly hair fighting to escape through the little holes, his omnipresent mask, a black spandex t-shirt that covers his arms to the wrists, and the longest swimming shorts Iruka has ever seen. Nice shorts, Iruka thinks, baby blue with a cute pattern of little black dog paw prints. Very festive. On top of it all, Kakashi threw a towel on his shoulders, just in case. Iruka can't hold a laugh seeing Kakashi's beach outfit. When Kakashi lifts his gaze from his brand new Icha-Icha Revival book and looks at Iruka, distracted by his huffs, Iruka notices that the scarce centimeters of his skin that are not covered by fabric have started to get a slight sunburn pink hue.

No, definitely the beach is not made for Kakashi.

"Are you laughing at me, sensei? How rude," Kakashi mocks a hurt expression.

Iruka grins. "I'm impressed by how hard you try to fight the sunlight. And how hard you fail."

"Well, my skin is sensitive. It's the price I have to pay for my beauty." Kakashi bats his lashes—both lashes, Iruka’s still getting used to seeing Kakashi's two eyes instead of one.

"You and your beauty are lucky you don't live in Suna."

"Yeah, well, I'm also not very fond of finding sand in some very private parts where sand should never get. I'm not a big fan of the beach, you see."

Iruka laughs and goes back to his contemplation of the beach scene and the carefree shinobi all around.

A couple years ago it was all so different. They were all wondering if they would see another day, if the world they knew was coming to its end. Looking back to those times from a bright day like today makes Iruka very aware of how lucky they've been, of how grateful he should be that a new academic year is beginning and his biggest concern is that he's getting a soft teacher's tummy.

Iruka finishes his drink and gets up from his sunbed. "I'm going into the water, do you want to join me, Kakashi?"

"Nope, I'd just get burnt for good. Enjoy, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stretches his arms over his head and feels a couple of satisfying pops in his spine. He slowly walks into the sea, getting used to the refreshing coolness of the water on his skin warmed by the sun. He starts swimming, enjoying the sensations.

He's looking forward to beginning another academic year in this era of peace.


End file.
